


[Cover/FanArt] Last American Exit by EllieBear

by Moramis



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), iZombie (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moramis/pseuds/Moramis
Summary: When great fanfic need some cover





	[Cover/FanArt] Last American Exit by EllieBear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/gifts).



Yesterday, I found awesome fanfic Last american exit by EllieBear. 

And this story need some great cover. After maybe 2 hour with Photoshop and Illustrator there it is. This isn’t my first idea, but I really like it. 

Can’t wait for more. 

 

First published on tumblr and day later on AO3 (yesteday AO3 hate me, really). 

Hope you like it. 


End file.
